pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Yanagi
|katakana = 柳 泉|romaji = Yanagi Izumi|age = 19|Species = Fairy (Self-Proclaimed)|birthday = May 1st|eye color = Gold|occupation = Idol, Fairy, Flower Shop Owner.|gender = Female|hair color = Golden Brown|song sang = Border of Life (Casual Theme) Mirai (Song)|brand = Fiction Fantasia|type = Natural}}“As a graceful fairy, I won't succumb to such evils. Watch closely. This is my true power." Izumi's introduction Izumi Yanagi (柳 泉 Yanagi Izumi) is a graduate of Nutmeg Private Academy. She is a natural-type idol, whose primary brand is Fiction Fantasia. She is roleplayed by CocoAmako, but does not appear in Pocket of Smiles. She is planned to be part of a future arc. She is part of an idol group with Haganero Ugayume called Free Fiction. Appearance Izumi is a tall young woman with relaxed, yet confident gold eyes. Her golden brown hair is tied in a semi-long side braid. The braid grows twice its length in Pripara. Personality Izumi is a fairy right out of a fairytale: graceful, elegant, and calm. She does not let much phase her, and can quickly adapt to new situations, unlike Coco's forced calmness when she's in Pripara. Izumi always addresses everyone with honorifics and treats them with kindness, quickly scolding herself and apologizing if she starts to shout and be rude. As a fairy should be. In reality, she has a short temper and is a bit manipulative. She created her fairy persona in hopes to contain and control her emotions, and to also be a mascot for her own flower shop, Morning Dew. Despite her temper, her gracefulness remains calming to others. History To be added~ Coords Morning Dew Coord: Her current casual coord Fairytale Fantasia Cyalume Coord: Her current cyalume coord. Relationships 'Haganero Ugayume: '''A childhood friend and fellow member of Free Fiction, the two go way back. As a young Haganero was attempting to hide his voice out of shame, Izumi had an idea to use that voice for good. After some consolation (and a bit of sweet talking), the two became friends and planned to form their group once they got older and more experienced. Izumi treats Haganero like a friend both in and out of character, though she often has to remind him to keep in character himself. 'Maria Umikaze: 'As the designer for Fiction Fantasia, Izumi and Maria share a designers rivalry, though occasionally help each other on designs. Quotes ''“As a fellow idol, I wish the best of luck.” “Listening to the flowers can calm anyone's soul as long as they believe.” “Clapping your hands to believe... it is a strange method, but it seems to be working for the young people...” Etymology Izumi (泉) means fountain or spring. Yanagi (柳) means willow. Her name can mean "A spring by a willow". Trivia * Izumi is currently the tallest female character of mine. ** This is ironic as fairies are usually small. * Izumi's birthday, May 1, is Mother Goose Day, a day to appreciate nursery rhymes and fairy tales. * She is the first character of mine to introduce "Casual Themes" or instrumental themes that would play when said character arrives. It gives a glimpse into character via music. ** Speaking of, you can listen to it here. * In every live she performs, she always does Airy Change. Always. Even if she's the only one. Nobody stops fairy girl. Category:CocoAmako Category:Natural Idol Category:Idol